Baby Holmes-Lestrade
by beargirl1393
Summary: Greg and Mycroft had been dating for two years by the time Sherlock came back. He had thought that was the easy part, forgiving his partner for lying to him about his best friend's 'death'. Little did he know that Mycroft would abandon him after finding out that he was pregnant. What will Greg do when Mycroft contacts him again and wants to be part of the child's life?
1. It's A Girl

A/N: I'm still working on my other fics, but I had this idea and I thought it was good for the Let's Write Sherlock: Challenge 12. This is only the first part, but the remaining chapters likely won't be up until I finish 'A Lion &amp; A Snake'.

Edit: In case it's not obvious, this story has slash and male pregnancy.

* * *

**Did you find out what you're having? –JW**

_Yeah, I did. I almost decided to keep it a surprise until the end, but I've had too many surprises already. –GL_

**I can see why you wouldn't be keen for another surprise. Well? –JW**

_It's a girl! I can already tell that she's going to be a little heartbreaker. –GL_

**Takes after her dad, then. Have you heard anything from His Highness? –JW**

_Not a word. I thought it was because of that CAM bloke you were talking about, and then trying to get Sherlock out of trouble after all of that mess…but it's been months, John. –GL_

**That's rough. Did he tell you anything before he faffed off? –JW**

_He said he 'needed time to think'. I'm bloody five months gone, how much more time does he need. –GL_

_I just…I don't know. I thought things were pretty serious between us, but then he just left…-GL_

**It's always hard, trying to figure out what a Holmes is thinking. I couldn't tell you what Sherlock's thinking half of the time. –JW**

_Yeah, but at least Sherlock was there for you when you found out about Oliver. He was over the moon. –GL_

**It was sweet, I'll admit. –JW**

_It was adorable, and he's a better parent than anyone would think. –GL_

_You are too, in case that wasn't obvious. –GL_

**I got it, but thanks. And you're right, he's excellent with Oliver. So, I don't think you should count Mycroft out of the picture yet. –JW**

_Mycroft and Sherlock are different. –GL_

**They are, but they also have a lot of similarities. Take it from someone who would know, that man loved you. –JW**

_Yeah, 'loved'. Past tense, John. God knows what he thinks now. –GL_

**I think he was worried. And, instead of talking to you about it like a rational human being, he decided that it was better to run. –JW**

**And since he is a Holmes, he thinks that he knows better than anyone else. –JW**

**Speaking of Holmeses, does Mummy Holmes know what her eldest did? –JW**

_No, I haven't told her. I only met the woman once, and it was an accident. I don't know how to tell her about this. –GL_

_It's not like I can just phone her up and say, "Hi, it's Greg Lestrade. You probably don't remember me, we only met once for about five minutes, but it turns out I'm pregnant with your granddaughter. Oh and Mycroft isn't telling you this because he faffed off to God knows where.' –GL_

**She'd strangle him. –JW**

_Probably, and he's a bastard but I'm not letting his mother commit filicide. –GL_

**She'll need to know at some point, Greg. It's her granddaughter. –JW**

_I know, and I want her to be able to spend time with the Holmeses, but I don't want to put them in the middle between me and Mycroft. –GL_

_Mrs. Holmes is sweet, but she would probably try to meddle, and I don't need anyone trying to fix this. –GL_

**Other than Mycroft. –JW**

_Other than Mycroft, yeah. But, that's not going to happen. –GL_

**If he does come back, I hope you make him work for it. Don't just forgive him right away. –JW**

_You're one to talk. –GL_

**I nearly throttled Sherlock when he came back from 'being dead'. –JW**

_And you were living together again and back to solving cases before the week was out. –GL_

_The pair of you were married a few months later. –GL_

**Oi, you know we had been planning on getting married before…everything. –JW**

_I do, but you see my point. –GL_

**Yes, fine. But regardless of how hypocritical it is for me to say it, you should make sure he has a good excuse before you forgive him. –JW**

_Pot meet kettle? You're right though. It's just…-GL_

**I'd offer to take you out for a pint to talk about it but, well…-JW**

_That'll have to wait for another few months. –GL_

**Longer if you nurse. –JW**

_Don't remind me. That's on my list of things to think about. –GL_

**You'll figure it out, with or without His Highness. –JW**

_Thanks, John. –GL_

**Don't mention it. Come over soon so I can see the latest scan photo of my goddaughter. –JW**

_You and Sherlock will spoil her rotten. –GL_

**Of course we will, just like you do Oliver. –JW**

_I can't help it, he's adorable. –GL_

**That he is. He's also trying to get into something he shouldn't, so I'll talk to you later. –JW**

_Talk to you later. –GL_

Three hours later, when Greg was getting ready to go home after work, he got another text. Thinking it was from John, he opened it without a second thought, freezing once he actually read it.

_**Gregory, would it be possible for us to meet somewhere? I believe that we have much to discuss. -MH**_


	2. Advice and Decisions

_A/N: I could give a bunch of excuses for why it's been so long, but life has just been difficult. I'm also working on my original stories, and I submitted a short story to be published as part of an anthology and am waiting to hear back. So, sorry for the delay, and I'll try to update again when I can._

* * *

Greg stared at the message. It had been months since he last heard from Mycroft, back when he was only two weeks gone and had told his partner, and out of the blue the man was texting him?

Anger was his first reaction. Anger that Mycroft thought he could just text him out of the blue and expect him to jump into a meeting. Anger that he had been left with this, alone, because the stubborn idiot wouldn't take five seconds to explain why he had to leave before taking off.

Anger at himself for being relieved that Mycroft was well enough to text. He hadn't known what the other man was up to now, hadn't brought himself to ask Sherlock, so he hadn't known what was happening with Mycroft.

He smoothed his hand over his stomach, feeling their daughter moving and sighing. Their daughter. Mycroft didn't even know that the baby was a girl, hadn't even asked if she was healthy or how far along he was.

No, he thought, she isn't Mycroft's daughter at all. By blood, yes, but so far the man hadn't given any indication of wanting anything to do with her. He had gone to all of the appointments, taken care of himself and his child as best as he could.

He had been hoarding his sick days, all time off, because he would need all of it once the baby was born. He wanted to try to stay home until the baby was six months old, but even with the few weeks he would get off and the small amount of time off he had saved, he didn't know if he would be able to.

Mycroft hadn't been there for any of that, hadn't been there when he was pouring over papers in the middle of the night because he couldn't sleep and decided that it would be better to try to plan out what he would have to do up until and after the baby was born. Paid time off only lasted for so long, after all.

John had been the one to comfort him, reassure him that they would help all they could. Sherlock's offer of help was grudging, but he could hear the sincerity in it and that was all that mattered. And if a man who called him an idiot at least three times a day and who rarely contacted him outside of cases was going out of his way to offer help, just because he knew how worried Greg was about this…

He took a deep breath, shoved his phone in his pocket, and decided not to think about it until he got home.

When he did get back to his flat, cursing the steps up to it under his breath, he sat down on the sofa. He needed to get up and make something to eat, he was hungry, but he had also been on his feet all day and both his feet and his back protested that. He would rest for a few minutes, then he would get up.

His phone buzzed again while he was sitting there, and he sighed as he opened it. Thankfully it was from Sherlock rather than Mycroft.

_**Regardless of how much he claims to have changed, I would advise you to not take him back without serious consideration. –SH**_

_**I am aware that John already told you this, but it bears repeating as I know you are idiotic enough to accept him back. –SH**_

Greg smiled at that, shaking his head. Of course Sherlock wouldn't come right out and say something nice to him without a bit of snark. It was how Sherlock was, and he really wouldn't want to change him.

Still, the man had a good point. Both of them, really.

If Mycroft did want to come back, he would have to mean it. Greg wasn't the type to need grand declarations of affection, shouting their love from the rooftops, but he needed to know that Mycroft cared. He needed to know that the man wouldn't run out on them again.

_We do have much to discuss. Glad to see you're finally owning up to that. –GL_

_If you want to meet, we're doing it here. No sweeping me off to that silent club of yours, or your office or anywhere else. –GL_

_We're doing this on my terms, Mycroft. No kidnappings, no mystery. –GL_

Sherlock wasn't the only drama queen he knew, after all, Greg thought as he heaved himself up. He already had a slight waddle, although thankfully it wasn't very pronounced yet, and he sometimes felt awkward. He had always been a rather consistent weight, did his best to take care of himself. Now, although he was still eating well and getting his exercise where he could, he was still growing larger. He was happy, for the most part, as it meant the baby was growing, but he was also uncomfortable about it sometimes.

He made himself a sandwich and canned soup, not up for cooking tonight. Ordinarily, he would take the chance to practice his skills, he was a competent chef, but it had been a long day, not helped by the Mycroft dilemma, and he just wanted to rest. The only real bright spot had been the scan.

He smiled as he took the scan picture out of his wallet, looking at it fondly. He would scan it later, putting it on his computer so he could send it to his parents and printing a copy for him to take to put on his desk at the Yard. He did that after each scan, replacing the previous picture with the more recent one.

This was his daughter. In four months, she would be here in his arms. Even when he had worried about what he'd do when he had to go back to work, or when he worried about how good of a parent he would be to her, he never regretted this. She was his daughter, and he had loved her from the moment he knew she was there. He had always wanted children, and now he would have one.

His musings were brought to a halt when his phone chimed again.

_**I agree to your terms, Gregory. When would be the best time for us to meet? -MH**_


	3. Chapter 3

Greg ran his hand through his hair, sighing and tucking the ultrasound photo back into his wallet for the moment. When would be a good time to meet? He had expected more arguing before they got to this point, if he was honest, since Mycroft was a Holmes and therefor guaranteed to be stubborn and willful. It was in the DNA, he was sure. Which also meant that his daughter might inherit it, but that was a worry for another day, after the baby was actually here rather than tap dancing on his bladder and giving him backaches and swollen ankles.

He realized that he'd been staring at the phone without answering the text for several minutes, wrapped up in his thoughts. Before he could think better of it, he sent a text.

_If you're free now, best to get it over with, don't you think? –GL_

Granted, it would be a relief to have this over with, but he was also exhausted and aching. That would make his tolerance for Mycroft's 'holier than thou' attitude significantly lower. Normally, he was just amused by it, actually laughing at the man sometimes when he adopted that attitude and acting like he knew what was best for Greg.

Which had likely led to him leaving. So, Greg was definitely out of patience for that. His phone buzzed with a text and he opened it.

_**It is rather short notice, Gregory, but if you give me an hour, I will be finished with my duties for the day, and we can meet. –MH**_

_**Where do you want to meet? –MH**_

Well, that answered that. At least Mycroft was listening to him this time, rather than trying to just drag him off. If that had happened, Greg would have been furious. Mycroft had had his chance to be involved from the beginning, and he had ran, leaving Greg to deal with it on his own. He wasn't going to jump up and cater to Mycroft just because he'd come back, the man was going to have to work for it. If he wanted anything, whether that was a relationship with Greg or being able to know their daughter, he would have to work for it. Mycroft would need to work at gaining Greg's trust, as he wasn't as foolish as he'd been the first time.

_Here, at my flat. It's been a long day and I'm beat, I'm not leaving again. –GL_

He had been on his feet for a lot of the day, and when he had been able to sit down, he had been doing paperwork. Not his ideal at any means, but it was part of his job so he didn't complain. It also meant that once he was home, he didn't want to leave again, so Mycroft would be coming to him this time.

_**Is there anything that I need to bring? –MH**_

_Just yourseslf and an explanation for where the hell you've been for the past few months. –GL_

Mycroft winced when he read Gregory's last text, but even he could admit, if only to himself, that it wasn't undeserved. Gregory was likely furious with him, and quite rightly so, for abandoning him and the baby.

The baby. Good Lord, Gregory would be a father. _He_ would be a father, if Gregory took him back or let him be in the child's life. He had attempted to keep from thinking about it as much as possible for the last three months, but he had ended up ordering a babygrow for the child. He had seen it, it had Gregory's favorite football team on it, and he hadn't been able to keep from ordering it.

It had been carefully hidden away, but it still existed, was still proof that regardless of how much he denied it, there was a child and it wasn't going away.

And he had left Gregory alone to deal with it.

That filled him with no small amount of guilt, if he was honest, and Sherlock's scathing texts hadn't helped any. His brother refused to allow him to pretend that the child didn't exist, or that he wasn't the father, all but confronting him over leaving Gregory.

_Speak of the devil,_ Mycroft thought dryly, picking up his phone. _And he shall text you._

_**I know Lestrade will be stupid enough to agree to meet with you, but if you take advantage of him, I will tell Mummy. –SH**_

_**The only reason that she doesn't know what you have done is because John said that Lestrade should have that pleasure. –SH**_

_**But if you harm him, I will tell her myself, and we shall see if Mummy will agree with you. –SH**_

Mycroft sighed, shaking his head. That was actually tame compared to what Sherlock had sent him over the past several weeks, but it was still irritating.

_**Stay out of this, Sherlock, it does not concern you at present. –MH**_

_**Why do you care, at any rate? I thought you did not have friends, beyond John. –MH**_

Mycroft had hoped that would be enough to silence his brother, as well as the fact that he had sent a text despite his known distaste of them, but he should have realized that nothing silences Sherlock Holmes.

_**It became my concern when Lestrade broke down in my flat. –SH**_

_**Regardless of why I am involved, I know that he deserves better than to be thrown aside because of your cowardice. –SH**_

Shaking his head, Mycroft pocketed his phone without replying. Answering Sherlock would just egg him on, and he had no time for that now.

His brother was right, however. He had left Gregory because he was afraid.

He was afraid to be a parent, afraid of the numerous things that could go wrong before the baby was even born. He was afraid to make a commitment to Gregory, because he was worried that the man would change his mind about their relationship.

He was afraid to become attached, because he didn't want to risk being hurt.


End file.
